Separate
by matsura akimoto
Summary: Tidak ada kata 'sampai jumpa', karena itu menyesakkan. Yang ada hanya 'aku mencintaimu' dan 'aku menunggumu'. —PrussiaXHungary; historical fic; human-name used.


**disklaimer:** Hetalia –Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekazu  
><strong>keterangan:<strong> Drama/Angst. human-name digunakan. PrussiaXHungary—GilbertXElizaveta.  
><strong>peringatan:<strong> mengandung unsur sejarah. coretsedikitcoret OOC.  
><strong>an:** jangan tanya kenapa format awal fic ini dengan fic-fic lain saya beda. saya bikin dengan format draft karena saya lagi webe. fic pertama saya di fandom ini (tapi sudah bawa-bawa angst, haha). tidak suka? jangan baca.

**#**

**Separate**

**.**

© Matsura Akimoto

**#**

Suatu sore. Pertengahan Februari 1947.

Ruangan itu begitu minim penerangan. Jam dinding di pojok ruangan terus berbunyi (tik, tok, **tik**, **tok**) seakan menertawakan keadaan. Dari balik jendela, awan kelabu yang nyaris hitam meniupkan angin—menampar-nampar kaca jendela.

Di sana ada dua orang. Berdiri berhadapan dengan jarak kurang dari sepuluh sentimeter. Tiada satu pun dari mereka yang ingin berbicara terlebih dahulu—karena mereka tahu, itu hanya akan menorehkan luka yang lebih dalam lagi.

Yang satu perempuan berkebangsaan Hungaria. Rambutnya warna coklat muda. Matanya hijau cemerlang, bagaikan zamrud—bukan hijau lumut yang terlalu tua atau hijau pupus yang terlalu pudar. _Frying-pan_ selalu dalam genggamannya, tapi kini entah ada di mana. Elizaveta Hedervary, namanya.

Yang satu lagi lelaki berkebangsaan Prusia. Rambutnya putih—bukan putih pucat, tapi putih bersih bagaikan kertas tanpa noda. Matanya bagaikan batu rubi; semerah darah. Gilbert Beilschmidt, namanya.

Mereka tahu, ketika mereka bertemu lagi, itulah saatnya berpisah. Ketika segalanya berawal lagi, mau tidak mau harus berakhir lagi. Setelah perang-perang yang melibatkan hampir seluruh negara di dunia, konflik, juga kisah lainnya, mereka pasti bertemu lagi—

—dan berakhir.

Sekarang tidak ada kata-kata dengan nada membentak yang dikeluarkan Elizaveta atau kata-kata Gilbert yang terlalu narsis. Hanya saling menyentuh. Elizaveta mendaratkan telapak tangannya di dada bidang Gilbert yang terbalut seragam _Luftwaffen Fliegerbluse_ yang warna birunya memudar. Gilbert memegang kedua bahu Elizaveta yang terbalut gaun hijau dan apron.

(Jika lebih dari itu, mungkin lebih menyakitkan.)

Elizaveta memandang iris merah Gilbert dan membuka suara; berusaha mencari penjelasan (meski ia tahu itu artinya ada luka yang akan lebih menganga lagi), "Gil—"

"Jangan, Eliza," potong Gilbert cepat seraya mengalihkan pandangannya. Ada sedikit parau di sana.

Gadis Hungaria tersebut tidak mengerti tentang isi pikiran pemuda di depannya. Haruskah Gilbert berbuat begitu? Haruskah sosok albino bermata merah itu **menghilang**?

Dia tahu, semakin ia tidak merelakan Gilbert, semakin dalam lukanya. Seluruh dunia tunduk padanya sekali pun takkan bisa menyembuhkan luka itu.

Baik Gilbert atau pun Elizaveta, sebetulnya tidak ingin saling melepaskan diri. Mereka ingin saling memeluk agar tidak lepas lagi. (Tapi bagaimana lagi?)

Mereka ingin saling memandang—tapi mereka tahu, itu hanya akan merobek perasaan mereka dan menimbulkan luka dalam. Mereka paham bahwa ini sama saja dengan membuang waktu—tapi mereka mengabaikan fakta itu karena ini bisa jadi yang **terakhir**.

"Apa kau akan pulang dan memelukku lagi seperti sebelum ini, Gil?" akhirnya si gadis bertanya lagi, meski harus menahan rasa perih tiada tara di lubuk hatinya.

Untuk sesaat, Gilbert menelan ludahnya. Ia sangat mengerti akan perasaan gadis ini. Jika bisa, ia ingin segera memeluk Elizaveta—tapi itu hanya akan menambah pahit suasana.

Bibir Gilbert membentuk senyum narsis yang sedikit getir. Sesaat, ia tidak yakin dengan jawabannya, tapi ia berusaha memantapkan diri.

"Mungkin saja, dan—" Gilbert berusaha terlihat ceria meski yang ada hanya kegembiraan yang hancur, "—kuharap itu jawaban yang _awesome_."

"Aku sedang tidak bercanda, Gil."

"Aku pun sedang tidak bercanda, Liz."

Sejenak, mereka tidak bicara. Tangan mereka belum beralih; Elizaveta belum beranjak dari dada Gilbert, dan Gilbert belum melepaskan bahu Elizaveta. Mata mereka masih belum saling berpandangan—masih mengerti bahwa itu menyakitkan.

Seharusnya tidak ada yang namanya penghapusan negara. Untuk sesaat, Elizaveta mengumpat dalam hati—betapa biadabnya Adolf Hitler dan tentara Sekutu sampai seperti ini.

Biar begitu, Gilbert tahu, keberadaannya memang tak diinginkan banyak orang. Banyak orang menentang dirinya. Mungkin karena itulah ia terdesak dan harga dirinya diinjak-injak sampai seperti sekarang ini.

"Gilbert."

Pemuda Prusia itu langsung tersadar dari lamunanya. "Ya?"

"Berjanjilah."

Satu kata yang ambigu, tapi Gilbert mengerti apa maksudnya. Tanpa memandang manik zamrud itu pun Gilbert paham.

Tapi ia takut asumsinya salah.

"Untuk?" Gilbert masih belum mampu untuk menatap lebih dalam mata Elizaveta, walau ia tahu itu hanya akan mempersulit pembicaraan (tapi jika mampu, itu akan lebih membuat hatinya pilu).

Mereka ingin lebih lama di sini. Menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama; hanya berdua. Tapi, mereka membutuhkan sesuatu untuk menampar mereka dan menyadari bahwa tidak seharusnya mereka seperti ini. Tidak seharusnya mereka terus bersama-sama.

Ada kalanya perpisahan terjadi, seperti Elizaveta yang dulu menceraikan suaminya—Roderich yang orang Austria itu.

Elizaveta menghela napas. Mungkin memang agak memalukan berkata seperti ini, tapi lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali, "Untuk kembali padaku **suatu saat** nanti."

Dia menekankan kata 'suatu saat', karena mereka tak tahu kapan bisa bertemu kembali dan berhadapan lagi seperti ini.

Gilbert mengalihkan iris merahnya, membiarkan matanya membalas tatapan Elizaveta. Manik zamrud itu sedikit mengkilat, ingin mengeluarkan air mata tapi tertahan. Gilbert sama sekali tak terkejut dan tak ingin bertanya kenapa.

(Itu memang menyakitkan, tapi ia membiarkannya—ternyata memandang jauh ke dalam iris mata itu membuat luka lebih menganga lagi.)

Bibir si albino sedikit memaksakan sebuah senyuman. "Tidak kau suruh pun aku sudah pasti berjanji, Liz," sahutnya. Manik rubinya tidak mengkilat menyedihkan, tetapi redup meneduhkan.

Elizaveta tersenyum lega mendengar jawaban yang sangat ia inginkan dari Gilbert (walau ada sedikit getir di sana), "Syukurlah."

Hening, lagi. Bunyi jam dinding dan suara mesin-mesin perang yang terdengar samar tidak terlalu membuat suasana mencekam.

Mereka ingin melakukan sesuatu sebagai salam terakhir dan akan melakukannya sekarang juga, tidak peduli dengan luka hati mereka yang semakin menganga.

Perlahan, tangan Elizaveta turun dan melingkar di pinggang Gilbert, begitu juga dengan Gilbert yang mengalungkan tangannya di leher Elizaveta.

Mereka memberi pelukan sebagai salam perpisahan. Tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang menggerogoti dada, sejenak mereka memuaskan diri untuk mencium aroma tubuh satu sama lain—karena mereka tahu, ini akan menjadi yang terakhir.

"Aku sangat, sangat, **sangat** mencintaimu—" Gilbert membiarkan helai-helai rambut coklat itu menyentuh sela-sela jemarinya, "—dan kuharap kau merasakan perasaan yang sama."

Elizaveta mencium segalanya dari seragam militer Gilbert tersebut. Peperangan, darah, mesiu, semuanya—bahkan bau si gadis sendiri bisa tercium meski samar. "Aku juga, Gil—dan mungkin lebih darimu," balasnya.

Mereka tahu, ini adalah perpisahan. Mereka tahu, beberapa minggu lagi mereka takkan bisa seperti ini lagi.

Meski hati kecil berharap dan bermimpi, mereka tetap tahu, bahwa mereka takkan berjumpa lagi.

"Apa kau akan menungguku, Eliza?"

"Ya."

"Meski pada akhirnya hanya kau yang menungguku sampai mati?"

"Aku tetap menunggu, tentu saja."

Perlahan, tetes-tetes air yang turun sedikit demi sedikit berubah banyak. Angin semakin kencang. Hujan pun mengguyur bumi.

Tidak ada kata 'sampai jumpa', karena itu menyesakkan. Karena itu membuat hati lebih terasa sakit.

Yang ada hanya 'aku mencintaimu' dan 'aku menunggumu'.

.

25 Februari 1947.

Elizaveta menyaksikannya.

Di mana semuanya berakhir di tempat ia berdiri. Prusia runtuh bersama Gilbert. Lenyap. Prusia dan Gilbert hanya **tinggal nama**. Hanya tanah daerah mereka yang tersisa—dan kini diberikan pada negara lain.

Perlahan, ia berimajinasi. Bayangan Gilbert berjalan menjauhinya, meninggalkan jejak berupa sebuah senyuman yang takkan pernah ia lupakan.

"Gil—" ia berusaha tersenyum, "—aku akan menunggumu."

Bayangan Gilbert memudar—

"_Aku juga."_

—dan para burung elang terbang bebas ke langit.

**.**

—**the end.**

**.**

oke, saya bukan mau nyampah. saya sedang tergila-gila dengan hetalia, JADI MAAF KALAU SAYA NYAMPAH OTL OTL. dan, ehem, maaf kalo salah genre.

_Luftwaffen Fliegerbluse_: jenis seragam militer yang dikenakan Gilbert. (saya hanya tau namanya, tak tau riwayat seragamnya ohoh #dibejek)  
><em>25 Februari 1947<em>: hari di mana negara Prusia dihapus.

terima kasih buat mbak **nutmeg-not-head** karena udah mau bantuin saya dan bikin saya yakin kalo ini fic kudu di-publish. 8'D i love you sooooo much! #plak

by the way, tanggal 4 juli nanti saya bakal ikut festival drumband se-Priangan Timur. doakan supaya kesatuan drumband saya menang, ya. 8DDD

review? concrit?  
><strong>—wafaadaikirai. july 2 2011, 2:50 p.m.<strong>


End file.
